


Pride Shoulders

by cloveraphrodite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: a request from toomblrs, this has a ship but you have to read to find that out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloveraphrodite/pseuds/cloveraphrodite
Summary: "How many times have you attempted this?""Too many, but I promise you I'm gonna get it this time."or Hazel watches Frank build up the courage to do a daring act





	Pride Shoulders

The day started pretty ordinary. It was the weekly wash day, so she spent about 2 hours washing her hair and putting them up in Bantu knots. She got all dressed up, helped some campers out with their morning chores, and had a light and fun breakfast. She even found herself some time to go meet her brother at their father’s temple to do some cleaning up.

 

That all drastically changed when she was making her way back to camp.

 

Hazel watched in complete and utter distress, holding back the urge to unravel a knot just so she could twirl the lock nervously between her fingers. It was only noon, the sun just starting to shimmer as the gleaming orb emerged from behind a morning cloud’s silver lining. 

 

There, a few delicate paces beyond her, was Praetor Frank in his official's attire, sweating to the gods knees.

 

"How many times have you  _ attempted _ this?" Her voice was gentle.

 

"Too many, but I  _ promise _ you I'm gonna get it this time." 

 

A gold nugget popped up at her feet as her head met her hands. Frank huffed, lifting up a large cardboard box with the Amazonian Smile on the side, and started trekking uphill.

 

She jumped a little, looking back up at him. With a small yelp, she scampered after him. Not caring if she kicked up dust or dirtied her shoes, she followed in his shadow.

 

“Frank! This isn’t going to work!”

 

“Yes it is, I’m making sure it will.”

 

Hazel tried to snatch the shiny gold scarf off the top of the box, but resulted in nearly tripping over her heels and smashing into Frank’s back.

 

Guess it’s a good thing he’s a very large and buff man, even if she ran into him he wouldn’t feel much of it. 

 

“Come on Frank, think about what you’re doing.”

 

“Hazel I’ve got to do this.”

 

“It’s just one prom! You don’t have to go all out for-”

 

He shushed her.

 

“Yes I do. I must. It is my calling.”

 

Hazel watched him walk off down the path to the village, the pride on his shoulders nearly glittering in his Mars Strength aura and the sunlight. Soldiers from all cohorts - who were bustling about doing their midday chores - parted the way for him, then curiously followed in suit behind their leader. Some pulled out cell phones and did whatever magic they needed to access the video camera. 

 

“This just really fluffles my chicken nuggets.” She huffed below her breath. “You don’t have to one up Reyna like this!”

 

No one responded to her.

 

Part of her wanted to save the day. Another part knew she couldn’t. A piece of her wanted to be there anyways, just to see if he can do it.

 

She huffed up her elegant pink hoop skirt and trekked after the rushing crowd.

 

* * *

  
  
  


The crowding stopped at the village line. Little Julia was giggling with delight as she took weapons left and right, Terminus scuffing in disapproval of people who sheepishly crossed the city limits while apologizing for the mess. The girl’s hair was a vibrant blue, no doubt meaning that she was back on track with her dream to become a powerful demigod of the ocean. Or, at least, pretending to be one. Her wooden sword was painted bronze at her side. 

 

Hazel shoved her way through the crowd, using her skirt as a barrier between them and herself.

 

“Aunty Hazel!” Julia squealed with delight and bounced towards her, hair flaring out from their pigtails. “Aunty Hazel Aunty Hazel.”

 

Hazel didn’t remember how she got that title, much less when. It was delightful, though, so she waved at the little girl.

 

“Hey Julia, I’m just passing through. I don’t have my weapons, I’m a good girl and planned ahead.” She didn’t plan well, her sword was basically hiding in  bush. She just didn’t want to be a burden. 

 

“Good Job!” The little girl clapped and looked up at Terminus. For a statue, he looked very tired and agitated. Hazel offered a smile to him, and he nodded his head to the side. 

 

Before leaving, Hazel gave Julia a tiny pink feather. Then she was off sprinting after Frank again.

 

She arrived just before he could set up  _ everything _ . But it was still just a tad too late to stop him. The banner was already up, several bundles of flowers along the poles and carving a path in front of him. His attired changed, but only by colour. 

 

Frank Zhang was shaking in excitement and nervousness, standing on the College Campus turf, surrounded by a lightly filled half circle crowd. Nearby, Reyna sat at a table sipping some hot chocolate. Hazel could also see Percy, watching from far off in the sidelines, his face stone blank. The universal Percy sign that he was holding back a laugh. 

 

Hazel forced her way through the crowd, yet again using her hoop to her advantage.

Frank looked back to see her once again.

 

This time she offered a thumbs up. His face nearly lit up at this, and he went back to setting everything up.

 

A minute passed. Then two. Five. Ten.

 

Annabeth appeared in the distance, near her boyfriend, ushering someone with a blindfold. Hazel’s cheeks puffed up in attempted to hide a laugh. Frank stood up, the pride on his shoulders almost shimmering again. Or maybe the stripes were glowing, and she just couldn’t tell. 

 

The crowd had started to thicken with people pooling in again. It seemed like the whole camp was there, holding its breath. 

 

The blonde queen swiftly guided the blindfolded beauty to a spray painted X in the grass, then held up a quizzical thumbs up to Frank. The praetor took a deep breath and fixed his chest plate. 

 

He held a thumbs up back at her.

 

With the crowd oozing with suspension, Annabeth took the blindfold off and jumped back as fast as she could.

 

“Michael Kahale, I have tried so many times to get this perfect before I asked… will you go to the Camp Jupiter Leader’s Prom with me?”

 

There was a moment of pure shock on the face of the Son of Venus, who was still wearing pajamas dotted with llamas in spacesuits. Then a beaming smile etched itself across his face.

 

“Of course!”

 

And the crowd erupted in cheers.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> read, review, and share! remember to support your content creators


End file.
